


Cuerpo vacío

by SerenaMLupin



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 15:47:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5671456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenaMLupin/pseuds/SerenaMLupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hoy conmemoran la última batalla de la guerra contra los segadores, y Kaidan insiste en que Shepard vaya con él. Ella no dice nada, sólo calla.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cuerpo vacío

**Author's Note:**

> Post Mass Effect 3.

Aquel día Shepard estaba más callada de lo habitual. Kaidan la miró con preocupación desde la puerta de su habitación, donde se cambiaba para acudir a la ceremonia. Shepard miraba por la ventana de su pequeño apartamento en la Bahía Inglesa, sin nota siquiera la presencia de Kaidan a su alrededor.

Kaidan suspiró. Era la fecha, él lo sabía. En pocos minutos una lanzadera iría a recogerles y les llevaría a Londres, donde todo sucedió, para celebrar el primer aniversario del fin de la guerra; un compromiso del que no se podían librar, por mucho que ninguno quisiera enfrentarse a una realidad que les había costado demasiado tiempo enterrar. Demasiada muerte, demasiada sangre en el camino.

Kaidan decidió no insistir una vez más en que se cambiara. Shepard podía ir a la ceremonia como quisiera, al fin y al cabo era Shepard. Cuando la lanzadera llegó, Kaidan acompañado por su silencio y el piloto de la Alianza le dirigió una mirada que era una mezcla de pena y empatía, que Kaidan no supo interpretar. Nadie podía reprocharle a Shepard su estado de ánimo: apenas se había recuperado de aquél infierno, y le pedían que lo recordara de nuevo.  
Kaidan tampoco lo había superado. No dormía más de tres horas seguidas cada noche desde que la guerra comenzó. Pesadillas recurrentes le asediaban, pesadillas de fuego, de muerte, de destrucción. Soñaba que ella… que ella…

Y cuando despertaba Shepard siempre estaba despierta, observándole dormir, observando la nada. Shepard nunca dormía.

#

Cuando llegaron al lugar de la ceremonia todo el mundo se hizo a un lado, dejándoles pasar. Todos respetaban su silencio, y dirigían miradas de pena muy parecidas a las de aquél piloto. La ceremonia comenzó cuando alcanzaron el lugar de honor. Kaidan se sentó en el lugar asignado, y Shepard permaneció de pie, erguida a su lado, y parecía otra vez su comandante. Kaidan sonrió; quizás la ceremonia no había sido tan mala idea.

#

Todo terminó sin que él hubiera prestado la menor atención, ensimismado como estaba observando a Shepard. Se llevó de vuelta a casa un cuadro conmemorativo y el silencio les acompañó de nuevo a Canadá. Kaidan no la presionó: hablaría cuando estuviera lista. Ya se había acostumbrado a ese silencio, persistente desde la batalla por la Tierra.

Entonces llegó a casa, y colgó el cuadro, y sus ojos se fijaron por primera vez en las palabras resaltadas dentro del marco.

_En memoria de todos los caídos en la guerra.  
Y, en especial, en memoria de la Comandante Shepard, fallecida durante el cumplimiento de su deber, y por el bienestar de la Galaxia._

Y de repente estaba solo en casa. Miró a su alrededor, desesperado, pero Shepard ya no estaba. La figura silenciosa que le había acompañado desde aquél fatídico día se había ido por fin, sin despedirse, como la primera vez. Kaidan ya no podía seguir viviendo con la mentira de que ella no se había ido, y por primera vez el silencio le asustó, porque sabía que no volvería a oír en él la voz de Shepard, que se había perdido hacía un año y se había llevado la vida de Kaidan con ella, dejando sólo un cuerpo vacío detrás.


End file.
